You Have Six New Messages
by PreviouslyDead
Summary: Kurt's driving home from Dalton when he's in a car crash. Slight Klaine. Rated for slight violence.


This is my first Glee fic, as well as being the first fic i've posted in a long time, no idea why I randomly started up again though i'm discontinuing all my Twilight fics.

* * *

><p>He was driving back from Dalton on a Friday, looking forward to seeing his family after a particularly hard week away from them. His Lady Gaga mix CD was blasting out, her voice dominating the enclosed space of the car. It was around 6pm, and the sky was darkening by the minute, shadows dancing accross the trees to either side of him.<p>

He wasn't quite sure when it happened, or even _what_ happened. All he knew was the screech, the flash of headlights that blinded him, the impact and the pain which came seconds later. Then darkness.

He woke to a quiet dripping and the pounding inside his head. He blinked, trying to focus on what had happened, where he was. The car was on its side, it felt strange to be looking at the world from that angle. "Gahh," he gasped as he wiggled in his seat, pain hitting his body like a slap to the face, "Not good, not good," he licked his lips and shuddered at the taste of blood.

It took him a while but he managed to manoeuvre out of his seat belt, though slipping towards the shattered window was a slightly messier affair. His palms were slick with red as he hauled himself out of the gap, panting harshly and wiping at his forehead when he had the chance, hoping it was just sweat that crept down the side of his face, pooling on his cheek and jaw. He glanced down at himself, trying to assess any damage, he was covered in small scratches and his arm hurt every time he moved it. Apart from the damage done to his Alexander McQueen sweater, everything seemed mostly ok.

Squinting, Kurt looked around, searching for the other car, the one he figured had hit him. It lay parallel from where he was standing, on its roof. He could still hear the faint shriek of metal as he staggered towards it, "H'llo?" he called, wondering if he should crouch and look into the car. It was half crushed on one side, almost flattened into the floor.

"Mommy?"

The whisper was a scream against his battered ears but it convinced him to go closer. "Is someone in there?" Kurt called, "Speak up if you can," his hands searched at his pockets, looking for the cell phone he knew he had on him somewhere.

"Help. Please?" came the voice again, this time it was clear it was feminine and coming from the back seat. Kurt awkwardly dropped to his knees, ignoring the shards of glass that scratched at him, and poked his head into a gap similar to the one he'd crawled out of.

A small girl, about five he assumed, was staring back at him. She wasn't upside down like the car, so she must have undone her own seatbelt. A thin welt on her cheek stood out against the pale skin of her face and Kurt winced in sympathy. "Hey princess," he cooed, trying to keep her calm, "Can you move?" she nodded silently, wide eyes still just looking at him, making no move closer or further away from him. Finally she crept forward, but paused again when she got to the window.

"Mommy," she stated. Kurt was confused for a second, head swimming dizzyingly. Why was she calling him her mother? Then it hit him, her mom must have been driving the car. He nodded, "Yeah, uh huh, we'll get her out in a sec, I'm sure she's fine," he wasn't about to start wondering why she wasn't awake and moving around, trying to get to her daughter. He was almost sure her car had come off worse then his. The little girl nodded, seemingly reassured, and held her arms out towards him. Kurt ducked closer and lifted her out gingerly. It was like carrying one of his bags, she was small and feather light, curling up against his chest and looking at him with more trust then Kurt had ever seen.

He stood, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from yelping at the hot bolt of agony that twanged in his hip. "Alright," he murmured, "What's your name? I'm Kurt," he forced a smile as he toddled off towards the side of the road, far enough away from the car that if something happened, she'd be safe.

"Like the frog?" she asked, sounding surprised. Kurt blinked down at her, it took him a moment to decipher what she was asking.

"No, honey, that's Kermit,"

"Oh. I'm Sara," she glanced back over her shoulder at the car and Kurt took the silent hint. He placed her on the ground and after making her promise to stay where she was no matter what, he set off on another painful journey, back to the overturned car.

What he saw when he took another look wasn't particularly good. The woman was laying awkwardly on her side, as if she'd tried to get free but had given up. Her face was covered in blood, bruises and cuts, as well as her elbow being twisted strangely in a position Kurt was pretty sure wasn't natural. And she was unconscious, breathing shallowly from the look of it.

"Miss?" Kurt called quietly, hoping to rouse the woman. She didn't move and Kurt crept closer. "Ok, if you can hear me, I'm Kurt, your daughter is safe and I'm going to help you," that's when he paused. Looking at the situation more clearly, Kurt could see that one of her legs was under the part of the car which has been crumpled. "Oh Gaga," he muttered, returning to the search for his phone. Luckily, when he found it the was only a small crack down the side and it still worked.

He had six voicemails, 20 missed calls and 17 texts. Considering it was, according to the phone, almost midnight, he could understand why. He ignored them and called the emergency services.

After about 5 minutes trying to describe what had happened and where he was, the lady on the other end informed him an ambulance was on its way with a fire engine and that he should keep the little girl away from the car, and back up himself. When he asked why, she was silent for a moment, then "Just in case."

After 10 minutes of standing and waiting, Kurt was getting more and more dizzy. Sara was huddled against his legs, clinging to him, and though he didn't want to leave the woman on her own there was nothing he could do for her apart from comfort her daughter. His phone buzzed in his hand and he blinked, it hadn't occurred to him to call anyone other then an ambulance. He glanced at the screen before answering.

"Hey Blaine,"

"Kurt!" The instant relief, the underlying anger, made Kurt warm for a second, because even in a serious situation, he can't help but think 'He cares, he really cares.' The warmth quickly seeped away though, under the serious nature of the situation.

"Blaine," he sighed again, "Look-"

"Where the hell have you been? Finn's called me, your dad's called me, even Rachel!" Blaine seethed angrily. Kurt winced. Blaine wasn't the type to get angry quickly and Kurt knew he must be furious right now, since he'd promised his boyfriend to call him as soon as he'd gotten home.

"I was in an accident," Kurt murmured, biting his lip then wishing he hadn't as a bit of fresh blood oozed into his mouth, "Car crash, nothing too ser-" he's cut off from his sentence, where he was trying to dampen down Blaine's panic.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Where are you?"

"Yes, not much and about a half hour from home, the ambulance is on its way, don't worry," Kurt tried to soothe his boyfriend. Yes, he ached everywhere, yes his head hurt in a way which reminded him of what it felt like when Rachel got too annoying, and yes, he was shaken up. But this was Blaine, and Blaine didn't need to know that, not until they were suggled up together in Kurt's bed, all safe and sound, where Kurt could moan about the blood stains which would in no way come out of his favorite jumper.

"Right, they'll be taking you to Lima Memorial right? I'll meet you there, and Kurt? I love you, and I'm wrapping you in bubble wrap from now on," Blaine murmured, the anxiety had mostly bled from his tone but Kurt wanted nothing more then to curl up in his arms and forget this ever happened.

"Love you too, see you soon," they stayed on the phone a second longer, as if the sound of live breaths coming over the line could give them strength, and then Kurt hung up, needing to sit down.

"Kurt?" Sara tugged at his shirt to get his attention, "You said you'd get her out?"

Kurt hesitated, "Sweetie, we have to wait for some people to come, see its their job and they can help her better then I could, kay?" Sara nodded and buried her face in his side again, watching the wreckage of her mom's car from the corner of her eyes.

He called his father next, listened through the ten minute rant about how he was in trouble and how Burt was so angry with him, before getting the chance to comment.

"Dad? There was an accident,"

The line is silent for a moment, and then, "Were you in it? Are you ok? Where are you?" Kurt smiles at how similar his questions are to Blaine's, before reassuring him of the same answers. He tells his dad that Blaine is on his way to the hospital and Burt agrees, saying he'll be there soon, waiting. Kurt is exhausted, he gives a pitiful groan, sitting down in the grassy area and pulling Sara with him. He fought to stay awake, to wait for the ambulance since it won't be long now but in the end he was beaten and his eyes slipped closed.

The first thing he was aware of when he woke up was the casual beep of a machine. It was steady and rhythm tic but annoying nonetheless. There were quiet murmurs around him, words which Kurt couldn't tune into properly yet though he knows the voices are familiar. The second thing is that there's light shining in his eyes, which means either the hospital has invested in new lighting or it's daytime, and Kurt's really more inclined to believe the latter.

Its another few moments before he opens his eyes completely. "Da?" he mumbled hoarsely, his throat feeling like a scratching post for a rabid cat. Sighs of relief echo through the room and Kurt smiles slightly as his eyes connect with his Dad's.

"Oh Kurt," he whispers, shaking his head, "Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear? I'll buy you a million Alexander McWhatsists if I have to, to keep you safe," and for a moment, Kurt wonders if it's worth making habit of being in accidents, just so his dad will make good on that promise.

Someone squeezed his hand and he knew it was Blaine. Wincing as he turned his head, he prepared for a similar speech to Burt's even though he already had part of it over the phone. What he got instead surprises his slightly. A set of warm, perfect lips pressed first to his cheek, and then to his mouth. A satisfied sigh escapes him and Kurt tries not to think of the morning breath he must have. "Kurt," Blaine whispered against his lips, forehead to forehead, and Kurt knew he didn't need to say anything. Not yet.

Until he remembered at least, and he pulled back slightly from his boyfriend. "Sara?" he questioned, slightly frantic for the little girl he's bonded with over their nightmarish experience. His dad's face brightened and he smiled.

"She's fine, same for her mom, though she's still unconscious at the moment, she'll recover fine," Burt informed his son. Kurt nodded and settled back against the pillows with a contented snuffle.

"Wouldn't get comfortable yet," Blaine laughed quietly, "Half of new directions are on their way," Kurt groaned and shook his head in faux denial before giggling slightly.

He was ok, everything was ok. Apart from his clothes, but he tried not to focus on that.


End file.
